Haru's Determination
by kluna
Summary: It was her determination that kept her mouth shut even though she is suffering from endless pain. And perhaps it was her determination that Tsunayoshi Sawada begin to see her for who she really is; and not just a weird girl who was crazily in love with him.
1. Prologue

**AN- Hello everyone! This will be my first fanfic based on these two so I hope you guys stick with me even if I suck at writing. Just to clear things up, English is not my first language so please ignore my grammar issue. I promise to work harder to better my writing. Hope you guys like this fic and Please review! Thank You!**

* * *

Haru Miura quickly wiped away her tears and tried her best to wrap the white row of bandages around her left arm. There was a deep cut going down from her shoulder to above her elbow. She wiped away her tears again and bit her lower lip to ensure that she doesn't make a sound. She knew that if she makes even a single small sound, she will be beaten again.

Suddenly, the light in the hallway were switched off and Haru let out a relief sigh. At least now that her mother went to sleep, she can at least relax for a few hours. She knew that she will have to get ready and leave before her mother woke up and beat her again for trying to sneak out. It wasn't that she wanted to sneak out in the middle of the night, but rather because she had made a promise to Tsuna and her other friends that she will go watch the sunrise with them.

As quietly as she could, she put on her jacket, trying not to agitate her left arm. "Whew," she breathed once she successfully put her left arm through the sleeve. She put on her sneakers and walked over to her bedroom window. She slides the window open and climbed over the window sill onto the tree branch that rested against the roof. She carefully made her way to the tree and climbed down.  
As soon as her feet touched the ground she quickly made her way to the gate and quietly sneaks out. Once she was outside, she made a dash toward Tsuna's house.

* * *

"Damn it! Where is that stupid woman," Gokudera said angrily. Everyone, who was going to watch the sunrise with them, had already arrived and the only one missing was Haru.

"Maa maa Gokudera," Yamamoto put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder, "I'm sure Haru is just running a bit late. Let's wait for a few more minutes."

"If we wait any longer, the sun will be up already," Gokudera retorted back angrily.

"That is true but let's wait anyway. I mean it's not like it's the last sun rise," Yamamoto said with a grin.  
Gokudera was about to retort when a distant voice startled the two and the other companions. "Haru is so sorry for being late," Haru apologized once she reached them.

Tsuna gave her a small reassured smile, "It's okay. We'll still make it."

Haru looked at Tsuna and gave a big happy grin, "Thank you Tsuna-San!"

"Is everyone here," Dino asked, coming out of the Sawada residence.

"Yes," everyone chanted together.

Dino ginned brightly, "Then what is everyone waiting for? Let's go!"  
Everyone cheered excitedly except for Gokudera, who just humph, and Reborn, who just smiled. Haru cheered but inside, she was becoming very nervous. Her left arm was starting to hurt again and she was trying her hardest not to show any pain; a fight that she was going to lose. Tears threaten to leak out when Kyoko grabbed her left hand and pulled her along towards Dino's awaiting limo.

A couple of minutes later, Haru found herself staring down at Namimori town. The sun will be rising any second now and she couldn't help but get excited. This was going to be her first time ever seeing a sun rises.

She gasped in awe when the sun appeared behind the horizon. "Woah," she breathed, "Beautiful."

"It certainly is," Reborn agreed, jumping onto her left shoulder and making her winced.

Haru tried her best to hold back the pain that shot through her whole left arm. Reborn frowned before he quietly spoke, making absolute sure that she could only hear him, "Haru, come with me." He said before jumping off her shoulder and started walking away from the group. Haru tilted her head in confusion. Why would Reborn want her to follow him? But she shrugged at her own question and followed the infant.

Once the two were far enough from the unsuspecting group, Reborn turned to look sternly at Haru, who fidgeted nervously under his gaze. Silence dawn between the two. Haru began to feel that her nervousness was going to get the best of her. "How long," Reborn asked, finally breaking the silence.

It didn't take a genius to know what he meant by those two words. Haru unconsciously clenched the bottom of her jacket. She bit her lower lip, not wanting to answer him. She didn't want him to know about the pain she experienced every day. She didn't want him to feel worry or feel sorry for her. He was just an infant to her. A very strong infant of course; but she still doesn't want to burden him with her sob story. She was going to become the wife of a mafia boss, so she should be able to endure something like this.

"How long," Reborn repeated, with more force this time. She flinched and clenched her jacket tighter. "Umm..." she gulped nervously, "H-Haru is alright... S-So Reborn-chan doesn't have to worry about Haru," she gave him a reassured smile. However, Reborn didn't buy it and insisted that she answer his question.

Haru tried to find another way out from having to answer his question, but when she saw the determined look in his eyes; she sighed dejectedly, "Ever since we came back from the future," she said quietly, staring down at the ground. Even if she tried, she won't be able to look at him in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell us," Reborn asked quietly. Haru bit her lower lip, "H-Haru didn't want to burden Reborn-chan and everyone with Haru's problem." Reborn frowned and look at her petite form. Her body was trembling and it didn't take a great genius to know that she's holding back her tears. He sighed and pulled his fedora hat to cover his eyes. "You idiot," he said after a moment of silence.

Usually when someone called her an idiot, she would automatically retort back angrily; but at this moment, she didn't feel angry but rather she feel sad. Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "Please Reborn-chan," she pleaded softly, "Please don't tell Tsuna-San and the others."  
Reborn didn't look at her and kept his eyes covered. She looked at him and pleaded again, "Please."

Silence dawn between them once again. A sudden fear creeps into Haru and she began to tremble uncontrollably. What if Reborn told Tsuna-San and the others about her problems? She can't have them worry about her. They already had a lot on their plates and she doesn't want to add her problems to it.

Reborn finally sighed, "I promise I won't say anything." Haru's expression quickly brighten at this; at least now her secret is safe; however, before she could thank him for keeping her secret, he added, "Whether I keep your secret or not, they will find out the truth eventually."

Her expression changed and she stared forlornly at the ground, "Haru knows." She once again clenched the bottom of her jacket and looked back at him with determination in her eyes, "That is why Haru want to keep it a secret for as long as Haru can."

Reborn watched her for a vew moments. he wanted to see just how deep that determination of hers was. But that determination of hers remained unwavering. He sighed once again at the girl's stubbornness, "Very well. You should get back to the others."

"Eh," she tilted her head in sudden confusion. But then she quickly understood that he's putting an end to the conversation and that her secret is safe with him. "What about Reborn-chan," she asked.

"I'll be right behind you," he replied with a small smile. Haru smiled and bowed, feeling happy again, "Thank you for keeping Haru's secret," she said before running back to join the others.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Reborn glanced at the trees behind him, "Come out."

A dark figure stepped out from behind the trees. Dino soon joined Reborn by the empty path with a frown on his normally cheerful face, "So you knew I was here all along."

"Of course; who do you take me for," Reborn glared before jumping onto his previous student's shoulder.

"Are you really not going to do anything about her situation," Dino asked, staring at Haru's retreating form.

"There is nothing I can do to help if she does not ask for it," Reborn replied.

"I like to help, but for now I will keep my distance," Dino said quietly, "After all, I'm not supposed to know about her situation."

Reborn gave him a nod, "It looks like you finally grow up."

Dino pouted, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out," Reborn replied before jumping off his shoulder and making his way back to the group.


	2. Shizuka Miura

**AN- I am so sorry for the long update. I have been busy with school and I didn't have time to write. But at least I got this chapter done. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you to those who were kind enough to give reviews on this sto****ry. You guys are the best! :D And also, I may have some grammar issues but I hope you guys can put up with me. I am still trying my best to work out these issues. Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shizuka Miura

_Shizuka Miura was a bright and kind person; loved by everyone around her. She was always seen with a smile, greeting everyone she met every day. When Shizuka turned 16, she fell in love for the first and last time. And this love led her to become his wife. They got married after she turned 23. At that moment, they were happy. Her husband had a stable job and she had a stable life. Everything they do, they do together. When Shizuka was 25, she was pregnant for the first time. The couple celebrated joyfully. And then… she miscarriage during her fifth month of pregnancy. It was a hard blow for the two of them; and she fell into depression. It was a little over a year before Shizuka began therapy and gained her life back. A few months later, she was pregnant again with her second child. When the child was born, she named the child Haru; as in the season spring. Spring brings life and the child brings life into her dark lifeless life; a name that best fit her daughter. For years the couple and their daughter were happy. But… that all came crushing down when the child turned 10. Shizuka found out that her happy life wasn't at all of what she thought. Her beloved husband began distancing himself from her. He stayed out late and often leaved the house for a prior of three days a week. When she confronted him, his excuse was that he had tons of work left unfinished. _

_Not long after, the child discovered her father with another woman in the house. The woman had told her that she was going to have a baby and that Haru was going to have another brother or sister. Haru was a child, she knows nothing of the world behind the protective barrier of her parent, and thus she told her mother excitedly about the fact that she was going to have a little brother or sister; not to mention a new step-mother. Furious and heart-broken, Shizuka confronted her husband for the last time. He continued to deny the affair. One thing led to another, and he walked out of their lives. The divorce paper was filed and Haru was made to go with her mother, _

_A year after the divorce, Shizuka began to despise her own daughter, when she heard that her ex-husband was happily married and living his life with joy, she began to lose her sanity. She blamed her own stupidity for making him leave at first; but then she realized that if her __**precious**__ daughter had not told her the truth, than he would still be with her. With anger clouding her senses, she began the unthinkable things that a parent should never do. _

Haru watched her mother stared out the window at their driveway. She would sigh each time a car passed by. It was as if she was waiting for her husband to come driving into their driveway. Haru stiffen and held her breath each time her mother made a movement, no matter how small the movement is.

Shizuka let out a soft sigh and turned her gaze toward her now 17-years-old daughter. "I have a feeling your father is coming home today," she said with an excited tone of voice. She had a big smile plastered on her face.

Haru gave her mother a weak smile, "Shall I make Papa's favorite dishes tonight?"

Shizuka shook her head, "I'm cooking tonight. I want your Papa to taste my cooking. Haru-chan can cook next time." She walked away from the window and started walking towards the kitchen. "Oh that's right," she stopped and looked at Haru, "Are you going over to Kyoko-chan's place tonight?"

"Hai," Haru replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure if leaving her mother alone would be a good thing, considering the fact that her father was never coming back, "Um, but Haru can stay if Mother wants Haru too."

Shizuka narrowed her eyes dangerously at her, "What did I say about speaking in third person?" Haru flinched and immediately bowed her head for forgiveness, "I'm sorry Mother!"

Shizuka stared at her for a few moments… and then she quickly smiled and pretended like nothing happened, "Okay then, I'll make dinner now and you can pack up for your sleep over at Kyoko-chan!"

"H-Hai," Haru spoke nervously to her mother. Shizuka walked swiftly into the kitchen and closed the kitchen door with a soft thud. Haru let out a sigh and quickly turn off the muted TV. She quietly made her way out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly packed her blanket and pajamas and toiletries into her gymnastic bag. She put on her sneakers and coat.

She had to leave quickly before her mother realizes that her father was "going to be late." It's not that she wanted to leave her mother; it's the fact that her mother will hit her if she realizes that her father had left them. Normally she would gladly accept the treatment because it was her fault that her father left. But she didn't want to be late to Kyoko's slumber party with bruises on her body.

For a long time, Haru had accepted the blame her mother puts on her. She was the reason her father left. If she had never come home to find her father with another woman and had she never told her mother; her father would still be here and her mother wouldn't have lost her mind. Even though she knew that it really wasn't her fault, and that the separation is bound to happen one way or another; she would still accept the blame if it means her mother will feel better about herself.

Haru picked up her bag and left her bedroom with a soft click to the door. She walked down the stairs just as quietly as she did when she walked up the stairs just minutes ago. She walked to the kitchen door and opened it gently, "Mother?" Shizuka, with her back facing Haru, replied with a happy hum, "Hm?"

"Ha- I'll be leaving now," she announced timidly. Her mother replied with another happy hum and a soft "Be careful on your way there." Haru nodded even though her mother couldn't see it, "Yes mother." Haru closed the door and swiftly made her way to the front door and walked out of the house.

She let out an immediate relief sigh as soon as she stepped out of the house she called home; and breathed in the cool breeze. She walked down the front steps and walked towards the gate. She closed the gate and walked down the streets towards the direction of Kyoko's house; well, more like the long direction to Kyoko's house. She didn't want to go over to her best friend's house an hour earlier than the appointed time. So she strolled down the peaceful neighborhood with a content smile on her face. She hummed softly to the wind and sang a couple of verse here and there.

"Haru?"

Haru turned around and gasped in surprise, "Tsuna-san!" Tsuna gave her a polite greeting smile. Along the years, the boy, once call Dame-Tsuna, had grown more mature and wiser. He wasn't as shy to be around girls and Kyoko, his long-time crush. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind like he used to as well. The only thing that hasn't change about him is his clumsiness and kind smile; the two things that Haru loves about him. "Where are you going?" he asked, implying to her gymnastic bag.

"Oh," Haru grinned and fixed the straps on her shoulder, "Haru is going over to Kyoko-chan's for our slumber party!"

"Ah I see," he smiled at the thought of Kyoko in her pajamas, "That's nice."

Haru's excitement and smile faltered a little at Tsuna's expression. She knew why he smiled like that and it hurts. Even after 3 years, his feelings for her hasn't change; even though Kyoko is dating Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. Her hand clutched the straps of her bags tighter. Everyone may think she's oblivious to everything, but she knew it all. She knew he had loved her best friend from the very beginning, and she knew that he would never love her back. Nevertheless she wanted to tell him she loved him anyway, so that if she were to die the next day, she wouldn't regret not telling him how she felt. Yet it still hurts every time he smiled at the thought of Kyoko or at the appearance of Kyoko. Every time he talked about Kyoko or thought about her, Haru died a little inside. But, even that hurt isn't enough to make her move on. She may have fool everyone into thinking she's no longer in love with Tsuna, but she could never fool herself. She still love him; even more than before.

"But why are you walking this way?" Haru snapped out of her thoughts, "Hahi?! Did you say something Tsuna-san?"

He frowned at her absentmindedness, "I ask why you're walking this way? Isn't Kyoko-chan's house back that way?"

"Oh Haru knows," she explained, "Haru just wanted to take the long way there." He raised an eyebrow at her explanation, "Why?"

Haru scratched the back of her head with a hesitant laugh, "Haru just wanted to think about some things while she walks there, so Haru decided to take the long way."

Tsuna stared at her with a frowned. There was an observing glint in his eyes. For some unknown reason, he felt like there was something wrong with her. Her eyes were missing their usual sparkle of life and her smile look forced. He continued to observe her as she began to fidget under his piercing gaze.

Haru didn't know why but when Tsuna started staring at her with his piercing eyes, she felt like all her secrets are being revealed to him. She wanted nothing more than to disappear right this instant. She wanted the ground to swallow her up and never revealed her to the world ever again. She wanted him to walk away so that her secrets would stay secrets. "Haru."

"Hahi," she looked up at him instantly with a frantic look. Tsuna frowned again at her absentmindedness and expression, but he quickly let out a sigh, "Well, I'll see you later then."

"H-Hai," Haru quickly complied and bowed her head, "See you tomorrow Tsuna-san." She made a quick dash away without waiting for him to wish her a safe journey and good night. He frowned again at her departure. He had wanted to ask her if something was wrong, but he decided that it's better for her to tell him by herself, instead of having her tell him forcibly. However, that doesn't mean he was going to let it go. He'll have her tell him some way or others when the time comes.

* * *

**AN- That's it for this chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer! :D**


	3. Pain

**AN- SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! :D I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! THE STORY WILL START MOVING FORWARD STARTING NEXT CHAPTER IF MY BRAIN WORKS CORRECTLY! REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOME! 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pain

"Your father didn't come home again," was the first thing that had come out of Shizuka's mouth when Haru walked into the house early that afternoon day. She had came home early from the slumber party because she was worried about her mother, and because she was worried that the girls might discovered the scars and bruises she was trying so hard to hide.

Haru held her breath when she walked into a muddle master bedroom. Clothes were strewn everywhere, the bed sheet were discarded as well; Shizuka herself looked like a total wreck. Her hair was messy and rough to the touch from the constant gripping. Her clothes were in disarray and ripped in many places, from small holes to big ones. Haru clutched her sports bag close to her chest and hesitantly step into the room.

"Mother," Haru asked quietly, afraid that her mother would lash out her anger on her again. Though she would gladly accept the pain, she was still scared of being discovered by her friends. "Are you alright?"

Shizuka's shoulder started trembling, but she didn't answer her. Her body continued to tremble and soon, she was crying her eyes out. "I-I waited all night… b-but he never c-came home," she said between sobs and hiccups. Finally though, she looked up at Haru, "Why is that?"

Haru gulped. She could felt it with her every fiber; the lashing is about to come. Shizuka stood up from the mess she created and strode over to Haru. She gripped Haru's shoulder and shook roughly, "Answer me! What did I do wrong!"

"M-Mother," Haru panicked and dropped her bag harshly onto the ground, hitting her mother roughly on her feet. Shizuka gasped in pain and Haru closed her eyes as a hard palm collided with her right cheeks painfully. She hadn't anticipated the forces of the slap, causing her to hit the wall with the left side of her cheek. She groaned at the impact, but bit her lower lip to seal the groan. If she were to convey her pain, it would only entice her mother to be rougher with her.

Shizuka grabbed her by the hair and turned her to face her. "Answer me!" she slapped Haru harder than last time, keeping a firm grip on her hair.

Haru bit her lips harder. She had, a long time ago, accepted the fact that she caused her mother's despair; therefore, she wouldn't say anything as long as she could make her mother's pain fade away, even though it will only lessen a little. Shizuka gripped her hair harder and slammed her against the wall roughly. "Nn" Haru bit her lips harder to conceal the groan.

Unsatisfied, Shizuka pulled Haru out of the room and down the stars towards the kitchen. Haru quietly kept up with her, not making a sound. Shizuka slam the kitchen door open and pushed Haru into the room. Haru collided into the table, making her hit her head hard against the sharp corner of the kitchen table. "Ah" she gasped, quickly reached up to touch her injury.

A sharp intake of breath caused Haru to looked back up to her mother. Shizuka seem to have snapped out of her rage and was gasping in shock and fear. To Haru that only meant one thing… she was bleeding again. Ever since this abusive behavior of her mother appeared, blood seem to be the only thing that had ever snapped her mother out of her anger and rage.

Haru moved her hand away from her forehead, where she had hit it against the table, just to see more blood drips from the wound to her hand. In seconds, Shizuka was by her side, pressing the end of her shirt against Haru's bleeding forehead. "Oh gawd, I am so sorry my little Haru-chan!"

"I-It's okay Mother, I'm fine." Haru tried to convince her. She could already see that her mother was starting to shake and would soon be hysterical. "It's not that deep, I can just wash it off," she gave her a reassure smile.

"B-But-" "Don't worry about it, Mother, you should go change your shirt," Haru moved away from her and towards the sink. She grabbed a clean white towel from the drawer and dipped in water before wiping away the blood. "See?" Haru showed her mother, "I'm okay."

Shizuka hesitated but eventually complied, moving away from the kitchen and upstairs to her room. She'll cry and blamed herself for Haru's injury, and then falling asleep eventually. The next time she's up, she'll forget all about the incident and goes on her daily life like any other day.

With Shizuka gone, Haru finally crouched down and pressed the already pink towel to her head harder. The blood was starting to stop, which means that it really was shallow and in which it also means that she doesn't have to go to the hospital to have it stitch up.

However, soon white droplets of water were also leaking from her person. It didn't take a genius to know that her tears were falling again and that she probably would have puffy red eyes tomorrow; again. She wiped it away and stood up from her crouching. She dipped the towel into the water and rinsed out the blood.

"How do you plan to hide that tomorrow?"

"Hahi!" Haru jumped in surprise and sprung around to find Reborn sitting on top of the table with his fedora hat tip down to hide his eyes. She could see that he held a little frown on his baby face. "Reborn-chan!"

"I came to deliver your invitation," he held up a white envelope with the Vongola seal printed on it.

"Invitation for what Reborn-chan," Haru asked, pressing the towel against her forehead again.

"Vongola Nino is here in Japan to congratulate Tsuna for completing his many trainings and you're invited, as you are a part of Tsuna's family."

"But Haru… I can't go. I don't want to leave my mother alone by herself."

Reborn jumped from the table and onto the counter. He patted her gently on her cheek, "I will keep my promise about not telling anyone, but if I see you bleed again one more time, I will not keep my words any longer."

Tears fell from her eyes and her pain began to overwhelm her. She moved the towel to her chest and clutched it tightly as she sobs quietly. Reborn remain by her side until she stop crying hours later.


End file.
